viviendo una mentira
by Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine
Summary: ella desde los 20 años habia empezado a vivir una mentira ya que su familia la caso con Sasuke uchiha pero cierto peligris sera capas de devorvele su vida al enamorarla de el .kakasaku lemon .entre y descubrando .capitulo unico


Bueno mis querido lectores este es un nuevo fic de capitulo único que la idea me la dio mi nee chan Laura que

debo admitir que eh sido muy desgraciado con ella que me ha pedido que lo suba de hace tiempo porque lo llevo

escribiendo desde septiembre y nada siempre le salgo con una escusa que son verdades pero incluso me lloro en

una ocasión y yo nada pero la espera valió la pena cierto nee chan este fic está dedicado a ti otra dos cosa y ya

no les daré lata este fic está orientado en un universo alterno en los tiempos más o menos modernos y mis otros

fic ya sé que no eh actualizado pero ya regresaran porque vienen con capítulos navideños

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo una mentira.<strong>

Sakura Haruno una afamada medico de 25 años que adelanto su carrera de medicina por su gran inteligencia

casada con Sasuke Uchiha 28 años que era adinerado por sus grandes negocios, ella no lo amaba ni él a ella si

no que fue un matrimonio arreglado para que la familia Haruno y Uchiha sean las más poderosas juntos su

"esposo" no la respetaba casi por algún arrebato le pegaba o la engañaba eso le dolía , sus amigos de la infancia

siempre le subían el ánimo incluso su tía Tsunade que no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio la apoyaba

incondicionalmente y su jefe Kakashi Hatake de 30 años el más codiciado entre enfermeras solo por ser muy

bueno en la cama aunque estaba cansada estaba casada a los 20 y ni siquiera había tenido intimidad , un día

común y corriente Sakura se estaba preparando para ir a su casa con su "esposo" como odiaba esa palabra su

jefe la llamo a su oficina bueno no le molesto tanto ya que iba a estar sola en casa-dígame ¿para qué me

necesita?-él se levanta de la silla- dime Kakashi, Sakura nos conocemos hace harto tiempo-Sakura suspira-bueno

Kakashi ¿para qué diablos me necesita?-ese hombre la ponía nerviosa era muy atractivo y el siempre que la

llamaba siempre salía tarde de su trabajo-bueno Sakura como eres la mejor medico después de mi y obviamente

de tu tía Tsunade la directora del hospital ella me ha pedido que haga una investigación con mi mejor medico así

que te elegí a ti así lo que tengas que hacer ve despidiéndote porque iremos a mi casa a hacer la

investigación-con voz ronca-bueno llamo a mi casa , aviso y nos vamos-para Sakura era mejor que estar con él

indiferente de su "esposo" terminada la llamada-bueno vamos- si antes vamos por sake y pizza ya que nos

llevara harto la investigación-bueno- así que se subieron al auto de él ya que el auto de Sakura estaba en el

taller cuando llegaron a la casa de él con la pizza y el con sake para Kakashi tener a la peli rosa era un sueño

hecho realidad poder estar a solas con ella- bueno Sakura siéntete cómoda –el sabia los problemas más o menos

que tenia ella-gracias se saco el abrigo dejando ver el escote y un poco de sus pechos que tenia ella cosa que le

causo una hemorragia nasal al peli gris –Kakashi déjame que te revise tienes sangre en la nariz-él se da cuenta y

piensa –(por qué me tuve que enamorar de ella es casada)-así que ella hiciera los primeros auxilios-listo-

después de la cena se pusieron a hacer la investigación una vez lista se quedaron charlando ya que tenían

ambos día libre al otro día aparte estaban medios tomados-Sakura ¿que dirías sobre si hipotéticamente te robara

un beso te molestaría?-Sakura sonrió –no –Kakashi quedo boquiabierto-no ¿y tu esposo no se molestara?-Sakura

se indigna-ese maldito no me puede venir a reclamar nada si él me engaña en sus viajes de negocios y varias

veces acá en la casa nuestra-el impactado-bueno y ¿no te gustaría darle una pequeña cucharada de su

medicina?-Sakura suspira- me gustaría pero nadie se ofrecería para eso-Kakashi no se aguanto y beso a la peli

rosa apasionadamente Sakura con ese beso sintió placenteras descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo y pensó- (este

hombre besa muy bien no se parece a Sasuke)- ya habían empezado a acariciarse mutuamente fueron a la

habitación de Kakashi , él la recostó con cuidado en la cama- Sakura te vez hermosa –y le beso el cuello y ella

enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de él , soltando un gemido-¡aaa! Kakashi – siguieron así Sakura le saco la

corbata y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y así acariciar el cuerpo bien formado de él y el suspiraba mientras

ya acariciaba, lamia, succionaba y besaba los pechos de ella , ella suspiraba y gemía de placer Kakashi ya le había

sacado las braguitas y lamio el sexo de ella , después penetro con los dedos –supongo que estarás

acostumbrada demás que haces esto con tu esposo- Sakura sintió como la pasión se rompió- no Kakashi eso no

lo hago con el porqué el no me ama , yo no lo amo pero no hemos tenido intimidad-Kakashi se sintió culpable

pero a la vez feliz iba a hacer el primero-ahora Kakashi creo que no debería estar acá-Kakashi toma de las

muñecas- no te vayas yo te amo pequeña y me duele ver que ese miserable te hace sufrir te amo se lo diré a

cualquiera que quiera probar lo contrario -Sakura lo abraza-yo igual me lo he negado hace tiempo-Kakashi estaba

feliz-entonces ¿por qué te casaste con él?-Sakura sollozo – porque fue un matrimonió arreglado de mi familia para

aliarse con la de el yo no lo amo el no me ama –Kakashi la abraza y seca las lagrimas de su pequeña con la mano

–bueno en que estábamos a si ya recuerdo-siguieron llevándose por la pasión él se saco los pantalones junto

con los bóxer para que viera su erección y ella se sonrojo y una mirada lujuriosa- te vez sexy Kakashi hazme tuya

porque seré tuya no mas-Kakashi fue entrando y besándola una vez acostumbrada empezó a moverse más

fuerte y rápido y ella seguía gimiendo su nombre cuando llegaron a orgasmo se tumbaron uno al lado del otro , el

apegándola a él y ella recostándose en su pecho-te amo- dijeron unisonados y se durmieron-

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

Kakashi iba despertando eran alrededor de de las 10 a.m se sentía feliz al ver a su cerezo tan apacible y le veía

una sonrisa en verdadera en su rostro sentía una enorme felicidad ser el causante de esa sonrisa le besa la

frente tiernamente y la estrecho fuertemente a él inhalando el olor de ella cuando siente que ella se mueve-hola

mi pequeña –Sakura se sonroja pero lo mira pícaramente-hola mi lobo te gusto ser el primero en mi

vida-besándolo en los labios-muy bien me agrado ser el primero-besándola en la mejilla-mi cerezo tomemos

desayuno-ella sonríe-si para después irme a casa para ir al taller a recoger mi auto he ir a firmar mi divorcio -

Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar lo último que decía-amor- la abraso con todas sus fuerzas- claro hay que

apurarnos-sonrió los besos continuaros de nuevo hasta que de nuevo les gano la pasión después de que ellos se

entregaran de nuevo siguen con un pequeño desayuno que realmente era almuerzo pero lo disfrutaron

mutuamente y ella algo sorprendida-vaya vaya mi lobito sabe cocinar- se burlo un poco de el- y yo que pensé que

solo comías comida rápida- Hatake le sonrió-claro que no amor a veces cocino que déjame decirte- se acerco para

abrasarla-eres la primera en que le cocino-y Sakura sorprendida- menos mal ya que no comes comida rápida con

razón tienes el cuerpo que tienes- con un toque lujurioso después de el delicioso almuerzo Kakashi y Sakura se

vistieron y se subieron al automóvil y en el camino Sakura pensaba en el divorcio, si su familia la desheredaba y le

daba la espalda pero lo reconsidero no le importaba el dinero si tenía el apoyo de su tía Tsunade , el de sus

amigos y lo más importante el amor de Kakashi , al llegar a la mansión Kakashi va a desabrocharse el cinturón de

seguridad y Sakura le sonríe- Kakashi no es necesario que me acompañes quédate aquí yo estaré bien mejor le

pido el divorcio a Sasuke ya que igual le conviene así se va con la peliroja con la que me engaña-Kakashi suspira

– bueno pequeña yo te espero-y se besan pero no se dan cuenta que Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la

mansión viendo la escena le dio rabia cuando Sakura entro a la mansión lo primero que vio al entrar a la sala fue

a Sasuke sentado en el sillón-Sasuke vengo a decirte que…-Sasuke irritado-vienes a decirme que eres una zorra-

Sakura levanta la voz-quien te crees a llamarme zorra si tu noche tras noche me has sido infiel-Sasuke se acercaa

ella – no porque tú eres mi mujer no puedes hacer lo mismo que yo-Sakura muy enojada le pega una

cachetada-eres un cínico y nos vamos a divorciar te guste o no –Sasuke la agarra del cuello mientras tanto

Kakashi deja de oír los gritos y teme lo peor así que sale del automóvil y entra sin permiso cuando ve a Sasuke

agarrando a su cerezo por el cuello-déjala maldito-Sasuke la suelta y Kakashi abalanza sobre Sasuke- esto te

enseñara a ser un hombre y empieza una golpiza entre ellos , Sakura quien estaba aterrorizada viendo la escena

decide sepáralos cuando ve la oportunidad y Kakashi aprovecha el aturdimiento de Sasuke para llevarse a Sakura

al hospital para que le sanen las heridas ya que le quedaba más cerca –amor te llevare al hospital-Sakura asiente

–gracias amor por defenderme-Kakashi le enternece verla recibir cariño- no te preocupes-cuando llegan al

hospital y Tsunade se preocupo al ver a su niña en ese estado –que le paso a mi niña Hatake –el aludido se puso

nervioso por la vista de asesina que puso-este vera lo que paso fue- empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido mientras

Tsunade sanaba a Sakura y estaba feliz porque su niña iba a dejar de sufrir ya que para Tsunade Sakura era

como su hija ya que la crio porque los padres de Sakura nunca cuidaron de Sakura de pequeña –bueno tiene que

descansar y Kakashi cuáles son tus intenciones con Sakura porque no quiero que juegues con ella-con vista

asesina y Kakashi se pone firme-por el momento la ayudare a que se divorcie de él y después de eso nos

casaremos ya que ella es mi novia-Sakura se sonroja y Tsunade aprueba y pregunta- bueno Sakura quieres ir a

un hotel –Kakashi interviene-no ella vivirá conmigo en mi departamento-después de una larga conversación

Kakashi se llevo a Sakura a casa , cuando entraron al departamento Kakashi le dolía brazo y Sakura se da cuenta

de esto-Kakashi sácate la camisa que te vea el brazo te lastimaste en la pelea con Sasuke-Kakashi observa un

brillo en los ojos color esmeralda que le encantaba-Sakura te amo –la abraza –yo igual mi lobito gracias por

defenderme-corresponde del abrazo después de sanarlo-buena Kakashi me puedes acompañar a ir de compras

que no tengo ropa de recambio –Kakashi se da cuenta a lo que se refería Sakura- bueno me cambio la camisa y

nos vamos –así que se fueron de compras y Kakashi discutía con Sakura era sobre que Kakashi le iba a pagar las

compras pero Sakura decía que no hasta que ella propone-Kakashi tu me pagas la lencería y yo la ropa normal-

Kakashi no lo piensa ni un segundo-de acuerdo –así que Sakura eligió su ropa y Kakashi le escogió lencería

inocente pero cuando posa la vista en uno negro con verde bastante provocativo y se imagina Sakura con eso

pierde su compostura y tiene hemorragias nasales pero de inmediato recupera la compostura y Sakura se da

cuenta que el pervertidamente se la imagino con eso así que decidió jugar con él un poco se le acerca a la

espalda abrazándolo y le susurra al oído-que te parece que después lo probemos cuando hagamos travesuras en

la cama-con voz sensual y seductora que pudo emplear cosa que hizo que Kakashi perdiera la compostura de

nuevo después de una cansadora y perturbarte salida al centro comercial Sakura y Kakashi ubicaron la ropa de

Sakura y después se fueron a duchar los dos juntos entregándose nuevamentente ,Sakura salió antes para

preparar la cena cuando se sentaron a comer Kakashi se sorprendió de lo delicioso de la cena-Sakura cocinas

delicioso ¿quien te enseño?-Sakura sonríe se sentía halagada y amada- gracias eres el segundo que me halaga

por mi comida mi tía Tsunade me enseño en verdad ella es una madre para mí –Kakashi nunca se imagino eso-y

¿el primero quien fue?-Sakura sonrió-Tsunade claro-Kakashi amaba verla sonreír era la primera vez que no veía

una sonrisa forzada después de la deliciosa cena Kakashi lavo los platos cuando va a la sala ve a Sakura dormida

en el sillón podía quedarse ahí mirándola por horas pero tenía que despertarla para irse a acostar pero por Kami

tenía unas ganas increíbles de hacerla suya nuevamente pero le dolía el brazo y a ella el cuello así que nada por

ahora-Sakura despierta-Sakura se mueve un poco- cinco minutos mas –Kakashi le dio risa verla como una niña

pequeña –ya levanta mi pequeña-cinco minutos mas-Kakashi ya no aguanto más y se lanzo a hacerle cosquillas a

Sakura donde ella no mas reía hasta que lo abraza de tan agitada que estaba ella y él lo correspondía-ahora que

estas despierta vamos a acostarnos-Sakura sonríe-si vamos-así que acostaron y Kakashi la encierra en sus

brazos y ella se recuesta en su pecho se sentía protegida en esos brazos-

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

Sakura se despertó antes que el peli gris le beso la frente y se ducho para después hacer el desayuno para los

dos, después de un rato Kakashi siente que le falta algo así que abre los ojos sobresaltado y empieza a buscar a

su pequeña al notar que no estaba empieza a imaginar que todo había sido un sueño pero ve que la ropa de ella

estaba guardada en las bolsas suspira aliviado-amor ¿donde estas? -cuando empieza a sentir un delicioso aroma

así que se levanta y va directo a la cocina al llegar nota a su pelirosa y la abraza – amor- la besa

apasionadamente- amor se me va a quemar el pan francés-Kakashi pone cara de cachorro abandonado –Sakura

ya no quieres estar conmigo- Sakura lo abrazo-no seas tontito me encanta estar contigo si no que tienes que

apurarte ya que hoy tienes dos cirugías que realizar aparte si no te apareces mi tía Tsunade es capaz de ponerte

en turno doble por llegar tarde aparte en la noche podemos hacer cosas más divertidas –Kakashi sonríe al

entender el mensaje subliminal-bueno si lo pones así acepto pero no te me escapas-así tomaron el desayuno y

Kakashi antes de irse-te amo volveré lo más temprano que pueda no salgas a la calle ya que el te puede

encontrar y llevarte de mi lado-ella lo abraza –no te preocupes me quedare acá preparando una sorpresa-

Kakashi la beso- ¿que clase de sorpresa?-ahí lo veras- Kakashi se fue a trabajar aunque estaba ansioso por

llegar a casa quería llegar a su casa y hacer de él a su pequeña las ganas lo consumían vivo apenas se podía

concentrar y Tsunade se burlaba de él mientas Sakura preparaba unos bombones de chocolate semi amargo y

una deliciosa cena una vez preparado todo puso un Cd de música romántica y en la habitación puso velas

aromáticas se fue a bañar y se puso un modelito sexy negro con encaje rojo apago las luces cuando Kakashi vio

que las luces apagadas entro casi corriendo a su departamento pero cuando vio prenderse las luces y vio a

Sakura con ese modelito sexy de color negro tiro su chaqueta ,sus llaves , su maletín al sillón y abrazo a Sakura y

ella lo beso apasionadamente y el la tomo en brazos sin romper la magia de ese beso ,la recostó en la cama y

empezó a besarla con pasión en el cuello-te amo mi cerezo el negro me vuelve loco–mientras ella suspiraba de

placer iba desabotonando la camisa de él y tocando con deleite y lujuria el plano y formido abdomen mientras el

ya besaba, masajeaba ,lamia y succionaba los pechos cada vez era más el placer provocado entre ellos hasta que

la poca ropa que tenían desapareció y Kakashi besaba el sexo húmedo de ella hasta que ella se acordó de

algo-Kakashi la cena que te prepare-él le sonríe sexymente-no importa yo quiero mi postre en estos momentos-y

ella recordó que tenia usa sorpresa-espérame tengo algo que te puede gustar-Kakashi no entendía hasta que ve

a Sakura entrar con un envase de plástico con chocolate fundido y una bandejita con unos bombones caseros se

le antojo uno así que sin permiso saco –semi amargo ¿los hiciste? tu-Sakura sonríe -si te gustaron-é la abraza-si

–y Sakura derrama chocolate en el miembro de él y lo empieza a besar y a succionar excitándolo mucho cuando

termina el hace lo mismo con sus pechos cuando estuvieron listos él la penetro con su miembro haciéndola gemir

de placer con embestidas más rápidas y profundas una vez que ambos que llegaron a varios orgasmo se

separaron y el la abraza a la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo pero tenía una duda así que le pregunto- ¿como

sabias que me gustaba el chocolate semi amargo?-Sakura se pone nerviosa y sonrojada-bueno que siempre que

hacías algo te miraba ya que estaba casada y no podía darme el lujo de enamorarme eras mi amor inalcanzable

por eso me daba ganas de descuartizar a las enfermeras que te acosaban y tú te dejabas eso incrementaba mi

rabia y mi tía Tsunade me decía que no hiciera caso que eras un don Juan –Kakashi se conmovió y le dio ternura-

Sakura nunca pensé que te habías fijado en mi como yo me fije en ti aunque fueras casada y casi fusilaba a los

doctores cuando se fijaban en ti me daban celos incontrolables desde que te conocí me gustaste aunque me

sentía mal ya que pensaba muchas noches que Sasuke te podía tener y yo no , mantenía las esperanzas día tras

día cuando tu tía nos asigno la investigación fue mi esperanza –Sakura lo abrazo-gracias por amarme me sentía

tan poca cosa siempre fui limitada a algo a tener novio, vivir una vida normal aparte si cometía un error o hacia

algo mal mis padres me agredían o humillaban, si pude estudiar medicina porque mi tía me defendió y por eso

pude estudiar-Kakashi no podía creer eso su cerezo había vivido una vida muy difícil-Sakura tú vales mucho y

ahora te amo más que nunca-yo igual-Kakashi la tapo con la sabana y la beso-Sakura hablare con mis padres

para que te conozcan-la abrazo y ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos pero suspiro-te amo-así que Kakashi la

apego a él y se durmió a mitad de la madrugada Sakura se despertó asustada por una pesadilla y Kakashi se

despertó sobre saltado y al verla llorar la abrazo para reconfortarla- amor que pasa- ella se aferro mas a él

–tengo miedo amor que te maten por mi culpa y nos separen-Kakashi se separa de ella le seca las lagrimas con

las manos le besa la frente –eso no pasara amor –así que le acaricia el cabello hasta que ella se queda

dormida-(duerme mi cerezo que yo velare tus sueños)-pensó antes que el igual se durmiera cuando despertaron

se prepararon para ir a trabajar todas las enfermeras estaban furia ya que ella logro lo que ni una logro excepto

Ino quien estaba casada pero esos comentarios fueron callados por Tsunade que no le gustaban esos tipos de

comentarios y menos si se trataban de su niña bueno Sakura y Ino estaban almorzando y cuando Ino se entero

de que Sakura se divorciaría y que estaba en una relación con el mas galán del hospital casi organiza un desfile

-Vamos frente de seguro el ya saco tu lado salvaje y candente-Sakura echaba humo por los oídos-Ino cerda no

seas así y te contare todo en un lugar más privado-Ino a toda costa pero tendría que esperar ya que fueron

llamadas para realizar un cirugía de emergencia al salir Ino se llevo a Sakura para su casa ya que quería saber

todo y Kakashi se quedo mas tarde en el trabajo una vez que Ino llego a su casa con Sakura donde hablaron

hasta que llego Shikamaru un excelentísimo abogado quien se sorprendió al ver a Sakura y se pusieron a hablar y

Shikamaru se sorprendió y felicito a Sakura por divorciarse –Sakura en lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo-él

sabía que necesitaría su ayuda para deshacerse de Sasuke al rato llego Kakashi quien saludo respetuosamente y

aprovecho de hablar con Shikamaru –Shikamaru creo que sabrás sobre el divorcio de Sakura como lo crees va a

ser fácil que el acepte –él lo miro-no va a ser fácil divorciarla pero lo lograre –Kakashi más tranquilo-bueno Sakura

vámonos es tarde-ella le sonríe-si vámonos –así que se fueron dejando solos y Ino pregunta –crees que será fácil

Shikamaru-él suspira-no será fácil pero creo saber cómo lograrlo-Ino lo mira coquetamente – Shika te noto un

poco tenso –el sonríe para sí al entender el mensaje subliminal , la mira deseoso y con voz seductora-si un día

pesado en el trabajo creo que necesitare a una enfermera que conozco -le acaricia un mechón de cabello a ella le

encanta que él fuera osado- la conozco Shika-haciéndose la inocente a Shikamaru eso lo volvía loco-si y es muy

buena-la besa apasionadamente-la estaré esperando en la habitación-Ino con una sonrisa lujuriosa va a baño se

pone un traje de enfermera muy ajustado legándole a medio muslo dejando ver sus atributos mas unos tacones

altos la hacían verse deseable para cualquier hombre entro a paso lento pero sensual hasta Shikamaru donde

empezaron a llevarse por la pasión el primero en perder las ropas fue Shikamaru por un masaje y fue su turno

estar el encima-te amo mi problemática favorita-besándole uno de los pechos de Ino dejándola muy excitada-yo

igual mi perezoso favorito-correspondiéndole un beso en los labios , el fue bajando sus besos al abdomen de ella

y penetrarla con los dedos una vez lista la penetro con su miembro lentamente volviéndolo una dulce tortura para

la chica-mas rápido Shika –en tono sensual muy excitantante pero el negó con la cabeza le encantaba tenerla

suplicante era la única forma de tenerla a su merced sonaría arrogante pero esa la única forma de tenerla bajo

control aunque no podía hacerlo más lento así que tuvo que complacerla y empezó más rápido hasta que llegaron

al orgasmo y se tumbaron al lado del otro abrazados-

* * *

><p><strong>En el departamento de Kakashi:<strong>

La feliz pareja abrazado en el sillon viendo una película en la tv comiendo rosetas de maíz-te amo Sakura

–besándola tiernamente, ella correspondiendo gustosa –yo te amo Kakashi – abrazándolo así vieron la película

se pusieron el pijama y durmieron abrazados y felices-

* * *

><p><strong>Al cabo de un mes:<strong>

Sakura firmo su divorcio no quiso nada de lo que le ofreció Sasuke ya que ella no quería nada que le recordara la

mala experiencia y volvió al hospital y fue al despacho de de su tía –tía me divorcie al fin –Tsunade abrazándola

–que bueno mi niña y Kakashi lo sabe-ella la miro-no él no lo sabe recién llegue y el está en una cirugía y puedo

esperar a contarle- en ese momento tocan la puerta-adelante-Sakura voltea ver si era su peligris pero era nada

menos que sus padres cuando su madre-hermana ¿nos puedes dejar a solas para hablar con nuestra

hija?-Tsunade asiente sale de la habitación y Sakura tenía la impresión de que la charla con sus padres no iba a

ser agradable- como han estado padres-ellos la miran-muy bien hasta que nos enteramos de tu divorcio-ella los

mira extrañada-y ¿por que eso es malo?-los padres pierden la paciencia-es malo porque su matrimonio era un

medio de unión con los Uchiha –Sakura entiende todo-eso es lo que les importa no le importaba si era feliz todo

el dolor que pase por su culpa-alzando la voz-no , tu anularas el divorcio –Sakura sorprendida a ellos no

interesaba su felicidad- no lo hare ahora soy feliz tengo un novio ya rehíce mi vida-los padres de Sakura se

hartaron- así que con esas estamos bueno tu ya no existes para nosotros –saliendo enojados de ahí y Sakura ya

no aguato mas cayó en sus rodillas llorando sí que le dolió eso , cuando entra Tsunade que había escuchado toda

la conversación , la ayudo a pararse y la abrazo-mi niña no dejes que te afecte ellos nunca estuvieron ni están

contigo yo estoy feliz de que seas feliz ya que para mi eres una hija mas se que Shizune es mi hija peo tu igual lo

eres y estoy orgullosa de las dos – Sakura se aferra mas a ella-gracias usted es una madre para mí- aun llorando

en ese momento Kakashi entra a despacho y se preocupa al ver a su pequeña llorar –Sakura ¿que

tienes?-Sakura se abraza a él y el corresponde un poco-Tsunade ¿que paso? –Tsunade suspira , le cuenta lo

sucedido y el la reconforto-Sakura no te preocupes tu amigos , tu tía y yo estamos apoyándote pero no llores –no

le gustaba verla tan mal y Tsunade le pregunta-¿a que venias Kakashi?-y Kakashi mira enternecido a

Sakura-bueno que pasa venia a preguntar sobre las vacaciones mías y las de Sakura-Tsunade sospecha algo-si

tienen dos meses de vacaciones acumuladas porque la pregunta-Kakashi suspira- es que bueno en tres días más

quiero llevarme a Sakura a Inglaterra a que conozca a mis padres-Tsunade no podía creer aceptaría pero tenía

que condicionarlo -si le daré sus vacaciones pero esos tres días antes de que te vayas harás el turno de noche

que me falta personal –Kakashi sabía que era una condición y venganza de Tsunade pero quería viajar a toda

costa con Sakura-bueno acepto-Tsunade sonríe victoriosa-bueno eso es todo y ya terminaron su turno pueden

irse –asintieron y se retiraron de ahí al llegar a la casa Sakura quería descansar después de ese mal rato se

recostó en la cama mientras Kakashi se duchaba para relajarse mientras Sakura se sentía feliz por lo menos la

apoyaban en su decisión y tenía a su Kakashi , ella empezaba a tener sueño estaba agotada iba a dormir pero

justo ve salir a Kakashi del baño solo con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y con unas gotas de agua deslizándose

por el cuerpo –(como puedo tener ganas de dormir con semejante hombre semi desnudo enfrente mío)-pensó

Sakura y al tiro se le ocurre algo-Kakashi-el aludido se voltea a ver-¿que pasa amor?-ella se acerca sensualmente

hasta sentarse en las piernas de el – te amo- besándolo sorpresivamente con mucha pasión dejándolo

primeramente en shock pero después correspondió gustoso yéndose para tras ella encima de el Kakashi sentía

que la pasión lo desbordaban y más cuando ella empezó a besarle el cuello sacándole unos suspiros roncos-

Sakura-ya no sabía cómo comportarse ella le besaba su plano y formado estomago-mmmm Sakura déjame a mi

–Sakura con una mirada lujuriosa y deseosa-amor eres fuerte déjame terminar mi labor- excitándolo mas ya el no

aguanta ella aprovecho a sacarle la toalla sonrió para sí al ver el miembro erecto de él y se acerca al oído y le

susurra-hare que este día lo recuerdes para siempre- volviendo a su labor anterior toma su miembro en las

manos y lo masajea para después besarlo , Kakashi sentía que no aguantaría mucho mas y mas al ver que

Sakura había metido su miembro en la boca y había empezado a succionarlo cuando termino la labor Sakura

estaba bastante excitada ya que al oír esos gemidos roncos de él pronunciando su nombre fue lo mejor que

había experimentado en cambio Kakashi ya no aguanto la pasión lo quemaba vivo por así decirlo Sakura lo había

complacido muy bien pero era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto así que la tomo de la cintura la tumbo con

delicadeza y se encimo y empozo a besarle el cuello sacándole a Sakura gemidos de placer y quien lo mira

lujuriosamente-mmmm Kakashi veo que te encanto-y él lo mira deseoso –claro que si me complaciste ahora me

toca a mí-sacándole la blusa y vio la lencería negro con verde que lo hizo perder la compostura ,esa lencería lo

volvió loco y lo excito-sabes que el negro me vuelve loco-mirándola lujuriosamente, sacándole la lencería empezó

a besarle los pechos-¡aaa! Kakashi- sus gemidos eran cada vez mas placenteros mientras lamia uno de sus

pechos y el otro era masajeado por la mano del peligris y le susurra su pelirosa al odio de forma excitante-te

adoro mi lobito-a él le encantaron esas palabras y lo incitaron a hacerla experimentar mucho más – yo también mi

cerezo-empezó a besarle el vientre cuando se detuvo un poco para jugar con el ombligo de ella, si que la estaba

complaciendo y más al ver como besaban sus caderas-¡mmmm! Kakashi –el ya besaba su parte intima-te amo-sí

que lo estaba volviendo loco verla en ese estado y aun mas empezó a penetrarla con los dedos, ella estaba muy

mojada a la vez excitada-¡aaa! Kakashi házmelo ya-él sonrió para sí le encantaba pero quería hacerla

experimentar más así que comenzó a acariciarle el muslo –no mi pequeña te hare recordar este día como tú lo

hiciste conmigo-besándola con mucha pasión para después pasar a la conmensura de la clavícula, ella estaba que

tocaba el cielo con las manos lo que le estaba haciendo Kakashi era una dulce tortura que lo disfrutaba gustosa,

el observa lo sonrojada y lo demasiado mojada que estaba así que decidió que eta tiempo de entrar en ella , le

separo las piernas y entro lentamente en ella, cuando ella con sus piernas se sujeta a la cadera de él para

profundizar las embestidas , Kakashi empieza a moverse dentro de ella causándole placeres inexplicables sentían

unas descargas eléctricas recorrer sus cuerpos , Sakura se aferra a la espalda de él enterrándole las uñas cosa

que volvió loco a Kakashi y el autocontrol que tenia se fue aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas logrando

que los gemidos fueran más excitantes placenteros , sentía que en cualquier momento tocaran el cielo con las

manos cuando llegaron al orgasmo con mucho sudor y cansancio aunque estaban muy felices, el salió de ella para

acostarse a su lado apegándola a él y ella recostándose en el fuerte pecho de el – te amo mi cerezo –besándole

la frente ,ella sonriéndole-yo igual mi lobito-quedándose dormida abrazada a él Kakashi indudablemente se había

vuelto adicto al olor de ella, una droga que era reacio a abandonar ya que no había rehabilitación posible ,los

labios de ella el mejor de los licores que lo embriagaban y lucharía o mataría y moriría por un último beso de ella

después de esto cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya había pasado los tres días.<strong>

Sakura ya tenía el desayuno listo solo espera a que Kakashi llegara del turno de noche para después irse al

aeropuerto tenían dos horas para irse lo mas bien Kakashi alcazaba ducharse ya que Sakura le tenía

tajantemente prohibido usar las duchas del hospital para que ni una de las mujeres del hospital se fueran a

meter a la ducha con él y lo mismo le había prohibido Kakashi a ella eran un buen par de celosos el solo recuerdo

del día que instauraron esa le dio gracia y mas al ver que entraba Kakashi al departamento – hola amor

–recibiéndolo con un beso y de esas sonrisas especiales que solo eran para Kakashi-¿Cómo estuvo el

trabajo?-Kakashi suspiro –bastante pesado aunque estoy un poco preocupado-abrazándola de la cintura -¿Qué

es lo que te tiene preocupado?-tenia curiosidad mientras lo abrazaba por el pecho-bueno que no hemos podido

dormir juntos porque has tenido que trabajar y yo de noche –Sakura le dio risa su novio era un melodramático-

tontito yo igual te he extrañado de noche pero eso me hace desearte mas ahora desayunemos tenemos dos

horas para llegar y te tienes que duchar-Kakashi sonrió capas Sakura no exteriorizaba la relación pero le

encantaba cuando estaban solos-bueno ven vamos-así que se sentaron a comer ,una vez listos Kakashi se fue a

duchar cuando todo estuvo listo se fueron al aeropuerto para subir a al avión una vez ahí sentados en el avión

Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa cosa que Kakashi lo noto-Sakura ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-sacando a

Sakura de sus pensamientos-ah no , no me pasa nada-agachando la mirada pero Kakashi la agarra de la barbilla

haciendo que lo mire a los ojos-dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-Sakura se sentía perdida en esos

posos negros pero tenía que decirle lo que le pasaba-tengo miedo Kakashi miedo de que no me acepten, que

hagan cosas contra nosotros ,que te quedes sin familia como yo-Kakashi se le quedo mirando con mucha

ternura-amor no te preocupes-sonrió – mi familia siempre le ha importado la felicidad mía no es como la tuya así

que relájate y no pienses cosas malas-Sakura se le quedo mirando-pero Kakashi que van a decir de mi –agacho

la mirada-soy una mujer divorciada-suspiro-no crees que ellos quieran una mujer diferente sin ataduras de su

pasado-Kakashi se le quedo mirando serio-Sakura a mi familia le importa mi felicidad y eso que fuiste casada no

es importante-se acerco a susurrarle al oído –porque yo fui el primero-causando el sonrojo de Sakura pero

prosiguió –le podemos explicar que tu matrimonio fue un negocio entre tu familia y los Uchiha-Sakura se calmo y

lo abrazo-te amo Kakashi-besándole los labios-yo no me quiero separar nunca de ti porque te amo-Kakashi

abrazo y beso su frente-eso no va a suceder porque te amo ,quiero vivir lo que me quede de vida contigo así que

deja esa cara de lado-se besaron para después quedarse dormidos , pasaron la horas se fueron despertando ya

que la azafata le decir que debían abrocharse los cinturones-amor –Kakashi beso a Sakura y la movió un

poco-otros 5 minutos más- decía Sakura mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de el-por favor-le dio mucha risa

verla así-amor ya vamos a aterrizar-Sakura se sonrojo-perdón -se abrocho el cinturón cuando se bajaron del

avión había un hombre ya de edad vestido elegantemente-joven Kakashi que gusto verlo-Kakashi sonrió con una

Sakura muy nerviosa-hola Jaime-saludo el peligris-¿Cómo se encuentra?-sonrió –ella es Sakura es mi novia-el

hombre de edad saludo-joven los señores los esperan –Kakashi cargo su maleta-si vamos Sakura –la tomo de la

mano y se subieron al automóvil en medio del camino Sakura miraba nerviosamente por la ventana el paisaje y

todo tipo de construcción Kakashi al notarlo se dio cuenta de algo que Sakura se veía como una pequeña le

encantaba eso-¿si quieres después damos un paseo?-Sakura volteo viendo como los hombres la miraban-perdón-

estaba apenada pero justo interviene el chofer-jóvenes ya llegamos-se bajaron del automóvil con sus maletas en

mano Sakura se veía nerviosa aunque lo disimulaba una vez que entraron ya que una muchacha de cabello

castaño de uno 20 año que había entrado a trabajar con la familia Hatake hace dos años atrás los recibió

amablemente-señor Kakashi que agradable sorpresa y esa es la señorita Sakura quien me han contado mis

patrones ,pero que hermosa es usted Sakura bueno pasen a su habitación mientras que le aviso a la señora que

ya llegaron-sonriendo-gracias Naoko-así que cuando llegaron a la habitación guardaron sus ropas en el armario

–Sakura no estés nerviosa –la aludida no sabía que decir-lo sé pero nunca me han presentado a los padres de

alguien y menos de la persona que amo-Kakashi se sorprendió-pero ¿no conociste a los padres de

Sasuke?-Sakura negó con la cabeza-no los conocí ni siquiera fueron al matrimonio-Kakashi la abrazo-bueno creo

que tu vida está cambiando –besándola-bueno vamos Sakura mi madre se debe estar esperándonos-justo llaman

a la puerta y Kakashi abre-señor Hatake su madre quiere verlos-dijo la castaña que le abrió en la entrada-gracias

,Sakura vamos-la tomo de la mano para que el nerviosismo de ella se esfumara causando el sonrojo de

ella-Kakashi –pero él la abrazo-cálmate no va a pasar nada malo ok –Sakura correspondió el abrazo-lo sé amor

solo que los nervios me consumen-Kakashi la miro enternecido -todo estará bien-cuando llegaron a la sala Sakura

estaba maravillada toda la decoración era simple pero elegante apretando mas la mano de Kakashi-tranquila

amor-sonrió-madre ya estamos acá –una mujer de pelo castaño de unos hermosos ojos negros como los de

Kakashi , de piel blanca que abrazo a Kakashi –hijo que bien estas ,espero que te alimentes bien allá en Japón

pero que digo si es nuestra tierra natal obvio que vas a estar bien-le sonrió a su hijo –y bueno ¿Quien es esta

chica tan linda?-miro a la pelirosa-mama ella es Sakura Haruno es mi novia-la tomo la mano y la jalo hacia

adelante-mucho gusto señora-saludándola apenada la pelirosa-me llamo Yuki Hatake-sonrió acércate que no

muerdo-bromeo para que Sakura sonriera—vaya hijo Sakura es tímida o ¿Que?-no mama-el miro a la pelirosa-

solo está cansada-la ojiverde miro a la señora que estaba enfrente-perdón lo que pasa es que no estoy

acostumbrada a este tipo de presentaciones –la castaña la miro-no te preocupes Sakura-sonrió- ven ayúdame a

que les prepare algo para que coman-la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la cocina-anda amor-miro Kakashi a

Sakura, Kakashi iba a seguirlas pero justo su padre – padre-Kakashi fue el primero en saludar-penseque llegaría

más tarde-el aludido le sonrió-claro que no Kakashi y menos hoy-suspiro –sabiendo que traías a tu novia por

primera vez en mucho tiempo—Kakashi casi se atraganta-padre como puede decir eso-Sakumo sonrió le

encantaba poner a su hijo en apuros-pero si es verdad Kakashi y ¿Dónde está tu novia?-la pelirosa quien venía

ver a Kakashi vio al padre de el-buenas tardes señor-se acerco extendiéndola pero Sakumo la jalo hacia el –no

me digas señor dime Sakumo-la abrazo-ya eres parte de esta familia así que no te cohíbas –noto lo apenada que

estaba la pelirosa-anda a ayudarle a mi esposa con el almuerzo ha de estar muriéndose de hambre-miro a

Kakashi-bah Kakashi-se le acerco para susurrarle- una gran cambio eh -lo miro pícaramente-pero es hermosa-

Kakashi de nuevo se atraganta-padre-pero miro a Sakura-si es muy hermosa aunque esta cohibida Kakashi-una

sonrisa malvada se le dibujo en la cara de Sakumo-pensé como eres iba a ser extrovertida y te iba a estaría

acosando-Kakashi se atraganto de nuevo-ya pase esa etapa-lo fulmino con la mirada-eso ya es pasado-Sakumo

rio-si como hace dos años con tu ex novia Anko-Sakura quien no se había ido se les quedo mirando

-¡Sakumo!-Yuki miro amenazadoramente a su esposo-esta demás mencionarlo –miro tiernamente a la pelirosa

–ven ayúdame –llevándosela de la sala –padre como pudo mencionar a Anko enfrente de Sakura se que es

diferente a Anko pero la amo–si que estaba enojado con su padre , Sakumo lucia apenado-lo siento Kakashi no

pensé que te molestara fue un error discúlpame por favor-su hijo lo miro con resignación su padre estaba usando

chantaje emocional con el irónicamente el hacía lo mismo con Sakura-está bien pero no hablemos del tema-su

padre sonrió-bueno pongamos los platos en la mesa ya que el olor de que proviene de la cocina huele muy

delicioso-después de media hora todos estaban sentados en la mesa charlando felizmente hasta que Sakumo

pregunto-¿Sakura y tus padres seguro que están felices por ti?-Kakashi pateo por debajo de la mesa a su padre

y Yuki miro fulminante a su esposo, Sakura se entristeció-bueno si me disculpan estoy un poco cansada me iré a

recostar –saliendo de la habitación , Kakashi quería ir a estar con su pelirosa apoyarla sabia que estaría llorando

así que se disculpo con su padres y se retiro de la mesa mientras Yuki miraba furiosa a su esposo-¡bravo! Sakumo

siempre con tu gran bocota harás que esta chica se vaya del lado de tu hijo-la castaña sabia más o menos la

historia de Sakura por lo que le conto su hijo-además que tienes que mencionar a la insoportable de anko-Yuki

odiaba a pelivioleta; mientras en la habitación de la pareja, Sakura estaba haciendo su maleta sentía que solo

hacia el ridículo según ella tenía razón por lo menos el padre de Kakashi no la aceptaría ya se dio cuenta de eso

por los comentarios que hizo el hombre ,las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas así que mejor era salir de ahí porque

ella sabía que lo de su pasado la perseguiría no era buen partido para Kakashi y su padre querían a una buena

mujer sin problemas de estar divorciada y no quería volver **a vivir una mentira , **no iba a ser egoísta para que él

se alejara de su familia no era justo entonces tomo la determinación de irse y después suicidarse estaba sola en

este mundo quería dejar de sufrir entro al baño a secarse las lagrimas en ese momento entro Kakashi a la

habitación sorprendiéndose al ver las maletas de Sakura –amor-no la vio empezó a preocuparse ,comenzó a

buscarla por toda la habitación encontrando a una Sakura llorando en el baño así que entro a abrazarla-mi amor

perdóname por favor-Sakura lo miro –no te disculpes Kakashi ya entendí que tu padre refiera a una ex que a mi

yo solo hago el ridículo acá-el no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba –no espera amor- la abrazo- es que –no sabía

cómo explicarle no quería perderla pero vio en los ojos de Sakura que no tenían brillo ni siquiera esa tonalidad

esmeralda - Sakura mi amor por favor déjame explicarte –suspiro- ven – la tomo de la mano sentándola en la

cama, estaba desesperado si no le respondía podía perderla para siempre eso el no podía permitirlo - ¿Qué

quieres decirme Kakashi de tus novias ?- Kakashi suspiro empezó a contarles sobres sus novias después de una

hora Sakura lo miro una expresión de compresión-Kakashi lo siento pero tu padre no estará de acuerdo a lo de

nosotros aunque te ame , no quiero que pierdas a tu familia por mí como yo perdí a mi familia por motivos

totalmente diferente-Kakashi la abrazo-Sakura no te das cuenta que te amo-la abrazo mas fuerte- no me importa

perder a mi familia con tal de estar a tu lado-besándola causando que Sakura correspondiera para ella después

dormirse sin susurrar –te amo-Kakashi la miro con mucha ternura la cargo para meterla a la cama , se veía tan

adorable pero ahora tenía que hablar con su padre así que salió de la habitación para dirigirse en la sala; en la

sala estaba Sakumo leyendo un informe-padre puedo hablar con usted-entro Kakashi muy enojado-yo nunca he

hecho comentarios imprudentes , metiéndome en su vida y le agradecería no menciona a Anko y ni una ex novia

porque Sakura es ahora mi novia, la mujer que amo , merece todo el respecto al no ser comparada con mis ex y

aunque usted no lo comprenda ni la acepte-Sakumo lo miro-aparte ella es una mujer diferente a las que he

traído-Yuki se acerco a la sala ya que escucho lo gritos de su hijo-¿Qué sucede?-se acerco a los dos hombres-

madre-Kakashi se controlo-lo que pasa que mi querido padre hizo sentir mal a Sakura con sus comentarios-la

mujer se acerco mirando- creo que ya te había platicado acerca de su situación- alzo la ceja- que no le dijiste a mi

padre lo que sucedía-la mujer la miro-Sakumo en verdad me sorprendes lo que acabas de hacer-Kakashi siguió

hablando-incluso ella quería irse ,Sakura es frágil sus padres no la criaron fue su tía pero sus padres le arruinaron

la vida-Sakumo se sorprendió-hijo no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal-suspiro – solo me sorprendió un poco

esta chica porque no es la que acostumbrabas a traer –la mujer lo miro-¡Sakumo!-le grito a su esposo-eres

inconsciente o ¿que?-suspiro-a mi parecer lo físico es lo que menos importa-ella sabía que esas mujeres se le

acercaban a su hijo por el dinero y la herencia que tendría – no vez que es pequeña ama a tu hijo incluso se le ve

en los ojos además es muy linda y la verdad lo único que me importa es que ame a nuestro hijo-lo miro furiosa-así

que si vuelves a hacer un comentario desubicado Sakumo te juro que esta vez me veras muy enojada-sentencio

la castaña-Kakashi ¿Dónde está Sakura?-quería hablar con ella, Kakashi la miro más calmado-está dormida en mi

habitación, si quiere le aviso cuando despierte-sin más problemas se fue a la habitación necesitaba descansar

con Yuki detrás-hijo perdona a tu padre sabes que n lo hizo por ofender-estaba apenada-pero yo tratare de que

no ocurra de nuevo –Kakashi abrió la puerta viendo a Sakura dormir se veía tan adorable incluso apetecible para

cualquier hombre que estuviera allí y Yuki sonríe pícaramente-Kakashi ¿Cómo lo haces para dormir al lado de esa

cosita tan adorable y saltarle encima ?-madre – se sonrojo quedándose pensando-con mucha fuerza de

voluntad-mujer rio-bueno te dejo para que descanses-al cerrarse la puerta Kakashi contemplaba a Sakura dormir

la verdad es que se veía sumamente adorable quería saltar encima de ella y hacerla suya pero el igual deseaba

descansar ya que los turno de noche lo cansaron , se quito la camisa para meterse a la cama una vez listo se

metió abrazando a su pequeña que inconscientemente correspondió.

Al pasar las horas la pareja fue despertando la primera fue Sakura quien al ver a Kakashi a su lado sus miedos

desaparecieron se veía tan tierno pero se dio cuenta de un detalle no llevaba puesto una camisa estaba a torso

desnudo como su lobito podía hacerla desearlo tan tocar esos pectorales con abdominales marcados quería

tocarlos hasta desfallecer necesitaba tanto a su lobito como había podido pensar en irse lo amaba tanto ahora él

era su familia de algún modo le beso los labios con cuidado para después sacar y acomodar toda su ropa ,saco

ropa limpia metiéndose a la ducha para refrescarse; Kakashi se despertó al no sentir el cuerpo de su pequeña

pensando que se había ido se levanto precipitadamente pero al sentir el ruido de la ducha se tranquilizo

enormemente ,saco su ropa limpia al igual que Sakura la iba a dejar ducharse pero sintió un deseo de sentir el

cuerpo de su pequeña con el de él así que sin pensarlo más se saco lo que le quedaba de ropa para meterse a la

ducha cuando se metió su pelirosa no prestaba atención así que se aprovecho y la abrazo como so el sabia

sacando a Sakura de su pensamientos-Kakashi te despertaste-mientras correspondía con mucho amor el

abrazo-si amor es que sabes que no duermo sin ti-la voz de Kakashi era ronca y terciopelada totalmente

seductora –así Kakashi bueno –se apeno un poco-perdón por querer irme igual fueron los celos-escondió su

rostro en el pecho de el -Sakura-la tomo del mentón para que los vea a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente-no te

preocupes mi cerezo es natural pero yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía -después de esto comenzó a besarla después de

esa relajante y muy apasionada ducha ordenaron la habitación ya que habían empezado una pequeña pelea de

almohada que termino con un par de besos y caricias cuando terminaron entro la madre a la habitación-Kakashi

tus amigos están en la sala quieren verte-Kakashi suspiro cuando se enteraron ellos de que estaba en Inglaterra

y por ellos de refería a Óbito, Yamato y Asuma con Sakura mirándolo-no te preocupes Sakura te van a caer muy

bien pero-se quedo pensativo-ten cuidado con Óbito porque -sonrió – es muy hablador-la castaña los miro

pícaramente-Kakashi arréglate la camisa-los aludidos se sonrojaban-Kakashi anda te están esperando los chicos

se que eres irresistible déjame hablar con Sakura un poco-Kakashi se sorprendió-madre-suspiro-está bien-miro a

su pelirosa-te amo-salió de ahí mientas las dos mujeres hablaban-Sakura quería pedirte perdón por lo que dijo

Sakumo y si mañana ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?-Sakura la miro angustiada-no te preocupes Sakura tu eres

recibida y querida en esta casa-sonrió- mañana tu y yo saldremos de compras hace tiempo que no salgo y con

Sakumo que está ocupado no tengo compañía aparte salir solo no hace bien siempre se pasa mejor con alguien-a

Sakura le apareció una gota en la cabeza estilo anime-está bien-Yuki sonrió malévolamente-así compraremos algo

mas provocativo y sexy para que tengas a mi hijo en la palma de tu mano-ahora Sakura era un tomate viviente

—bueno señora yo… la mujer la interrumpió-haber hija-se le acerco-a un hombre hay que conquistarlo todos los

días-como crees que Sakumo ha durado tantos años conmigo mañana te los diré para que mi hijo ni siquiera ose

mirar a otras mujeres aparte quiero nietos y con esos conjuntos lo llevaremos al altar en menos de lo que canta

un gallo-Sakura se le quedo mirando-bueno Yuki aun estamos empezando , no creo que quiera casarse conmigo

además quiero que se case conmigo por amor no por un hijo de por medio-se apeno un poco-perdón-Yuki la miro

tiernamente-Sakura mi hijo te ama aparte con lo que compraremos hará que seas solo de el –se acerco para

susurrarle- aparte compraremos varias cosa para que seas buena en la intimidad-sonrió con malicia-los hombres

caen rendidos que su mujer sea…-le daba risa la cara de Sakura- bueno vamos para que conozcas a loas

chico-(se llevaría muy bien con mi tía Tsunade)pensó la pelirosa mientras recordaba las embarazosas charlas de

esos temas con su tía mientras llegaban a la sala se oía una discusión que al abrir la puerta se oyó el comentario

de óbito-Kakashi tu nueva novia debe ser una bruja-todos se quedaron callados al ver a las dos mujeres entrar,

Kakashi se asusto pensaba que Sakura ahora se iría pero se sorprendió al ver la fuerza del golpe que ella le

proporciono a Óbito manándolo al otro extremo de la habitación , se acerco lentamente a un medio inconsciente

Óbito dándole un ambiente de suspenso-dime de nuevo así y no vivirás para contarlo –Óbito la miro-a ti –con

tono desafiando-bruja –Sakura lo garro para la camisa abriendo la puerta de vidrio que conectaba con el jardín de

la casa tirándolo al jardín justo lo iba a moler a golpes cuando entra la prometida de Óbito ósea Rin-está loca

¿Qué le hace a mi prometido?-pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo Sakura y corrió a auxiliar a su

novio , Kakashi sabia tenía que detener a Sakura o morirían sus amigos sospechaba que su tía le había enseñado

artes marciales a su sobrina –amor-la abrazo-detente por favor-Sakura se iba calmando y Yuki rio

sonoramente-vaya Sakura que fuerza tienes me haces recordar a mi vieja amiga Tsunade Senju-Sakura la miro

extrañada alzando la ceja-¿a mi tía?-Yuki se sorprendió mientras Yamato, Asuma se defendían detrás de un sillón

y Sakumo daba unos pasos para atrás por si acaso-así que la sobrina que Tsunade quiere como a su hija- las dos

mujeres sonrieron, todos los presentes quedaron con una gota en la frente estilo anime mientras rin regañaba a

su prometido –Óbito Uchiha podía pensar alguna vez en lo que vas a decir pudiste haber muerto si Kakashi no la

detiene –Óbito reincorporándose –no es mi culpa que se una bruja-de repente aparece Sakura con una mirada

asesina a Óbito-¿Qué dijiste?-Rin la miro-nada Sakura solo que lo siente-Sakura relajo la mira-espera Rin

eso…-Rin le tapo la boca a Óbito con la mano –bueno acepto sus disculpas-dejando a la pareja sola mientras se

sentaban en la sala cuando todo se calmo ,charlaron por horas cuando todos los amigos de Kakashi todos se

fueron a descansar ya que eran muchas emociones para un día ; en la habitación de Kakashi estaba la pareja

recostada en la cama –Sakura –el peligris abrazando a su pelirosa-ummm ¿Qué pasa Kakashi?-mirándolo a los

ojos y Kakashi con sonrisa picara –te veías muy sexy cuando te defendiste del boca floja de Óbito- Sakura un

tanto sonrojada pero de una forma muy seductora-eso no es nada porque tengo mi lado sexy todo para

ti-Kakashi se encimo pero Sakura se corrió-no Kakashi estoy cansada pero mañana si tengo algo especial para

ti-Kakashi la miro con cara de decepción pero entendió el viaje y todo lo que paso en el día igual no podía exigirle

de sobre manera pero acepto la idea de Sakura para mañana significaría que la tendría solo para él y eso lo

alegro , se metieron a la cama con unos cuantos besos y caricias para quedarse rendidos entre los brazos de

Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

Sakura se levanto primero ya que iba a salir con Yuki tenía que estar lista así que se fue a duchar mientras

Kakashi aun dormía, Kakashi fue despertando al no sentir el cuerpo de Sakura se levanto rápidamente miro por

todos lados y al ver que estaban su maletas se relajo sintió la ducha así que se dirigió pero al abrir Sakura ya

estaba vestida, el que quería hacer la ducha más entretenida pero había un plan A carita de cordero a medio

morir, Sakura le sonrió –lastima-esta vez no cayo –hoy día le prometí a tu mama que saldría con ella y no quiero

llegar tarde-Kakashi no podida creer lo que escuchaba pero tenía plan B pucheros-amor-la miro-no puedes

hacerme eso-Sakura lo miro esta vez aunque no pudiera ese hombre con esos pucheros pero tenía que ser

fuerte-que te parece que cuando llegue –sonrió-te pague muy bien-Kakashi la miro así que quería jugar-no lo sé

capas después estés muy cansada para este postre-empezó a desnudarse sabia que ella no podía con eso ese

era su plan C casi se cae estilo anime ya que Sakura no estaba en la habitación , no podía creerlo su pequeña lo

dejo semi desnudo eso si era tener fuerza de voluntad pero igual lo enojo bastante ¿Cómo ? estaba perdiendo

su físico y aumentando de peso para que ella se resistiera, sin pensarlo fue al baño a subirse a la balanza se

sorprendió al ver los números y grito como loco lo cual causo que su padre que pasaba por ahí entrara sin

pensarlo a ver qué pasaba-¿Kakashi que sucede?-pensó rápidamente que Sakura se había ido-¿Dónde está

Sakura?-Kakashi lo miro-salió con mama pero lo que pasa es-preocupado – eh subido 6 kilogramos-Sakumo le

salió una gota en la cabeza con tono indiferente-¿y que con eso ?-Kakashi lo fulmino con la mirada-padre ¿Cómo y

con eso qué?-suspiro-subí 6 kilos-estaba aterrado –no puede ser eso a Sakura no se le va a antojar estar

conmigo en…-se sonrojo al ver la mirada picara de su padre-¿Qué puedo hacer ?-Sakumo rio-está bien pero

vístete antes –Kakashi se puso unos shorts y una camiseta sentándose en su cama-no sé lo que pasa solo eh

comido la comida de a Sakura-se quedo pensando-solo en el hospital como no tengo mucho tiempo para saciar mi

hambre como unas papas o unas galletas pero no es para tanto o ¿si? –se le quedo mirando-Kakashi como que

no es para tanto-le dio un coscorrón a su hijo como cuando Kakashi era niño-¿Sakura no te regaña cuando comes

eso?-tenia que se curioso, Kakashi pensó-si me regaña-Sakumo lo miro-¿y que lo que has hecho?-suspiro –nada

eres tan necio que sigues haciendo lo que te da la gana-padre bueno yo-se le quedo mirando-no era tanto hasta

ahora-Sakumo trato de hacerlo sufrir-no se capas sigas engordando y Sakura te cambie por otro –Kakashi lo miro

aterrado-eso no lo debo permitir padre por favor ayúdeme –lo miro-Kakashi no se eso lo mereces por necio pero

te recomiendo que hagas ejercicio, dejes de comer tanta porquería esa es la solución y le hagas caso a Sakura si

te regaña es por algo ¿no crees?-Kakashi agacho la mirada-si padre lo hare dejare de comer porquerías

–suspiro-solo espero quitarme estos kilos de encima –así que se ducho, desayuno y se fue al gimnasio de la casa

ya que quería quemar las calorías demás , en otro lado en una tienda de lencería y muchas cosas había una

Sakura muy sonrojada-mira Sakura –Yuki señalo la lencería con encaje rojo con negro- este le fascinara a Kakashi

junto con este baby doll negro con rojo es especial ya que Sakumo y yo saldremos seducirás hoy día a Kakashi

así que debemos llevar esto también-señalo mas prendas-ya verás que mi hijo caerá rendido-sonrió no por nada

se parece a Sakumo-justo sonó el de Yuki era Sakumo quien avisaba que Kakashi no quería salir del gimnasio así

que dejo sola a Sakura diciendo que tenía que ir urgente a un lugar dejando a Sakura sola así que Sakura siguió

comprando mientras a Yuki salía corriendo del lugar, Sakura termino las compras cuando salió a la calle iba a

tomar un taxi pero justo había un accidente y como su deber de medico la llamaba fue ayudar como su licencia era

de uso internacional podía ejercer dejo sus cosas a un lado y fue a auxiliar , llevaron al accidentado al hospital

ella se iba a encargar de la operación, al pasar las horas en la casa Hatake todos estaban preocupados por

Sakura no contestaba el teléfono, Kakashi quien salió del gimnasio vio la conmoción -¿Qué sucede?-miro a

todos-¿Sakura donde esta?-la mujer se apeno un poco –hijo es que la deje para ver que sucedía contigo-¿Cómo

que la dejaste?-se les quedo mirando-madre no puede ser-se alarmo-será mejor que avisemos a las autoridades

es la primera vez que Sakura viene a este país- empezó a gritar histérico pero justo entra Sakura a la

casa-Kakashi deja de gritar ya estoy aquí –se volteo a ver y la miro de arriba abajo noto que estaba la ropa con

sangre-Sakura ¿estas herida?-se le acerco y empezó a revisarla-amor-la abrazo al ver que no tenía nada pero

tenía una duda como era que estaba manchada con sangre no estando herida-perdón por preocuparlo pero lo

que paso fue…-empezó a narrarles el accidente todos excepto Kakashi , Sakura no solo era hermosa si no que

una gran profesional-amor- la abrazo- si vuelve a pasar algo así avísame –Sakura lo miro un poco

cabreada-¿Cómo quieres que te avisara? No contestabas el maldito teléfono tenía que ayudar para estar

esperando a que me contestaras-salió del cuarto para ir a ducharse dejando a Kakashi apenado y sus padre se

burlaron para después regañarlo –Kakashi ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-la primera en empezar fue Yuki-¿Por qué no

quisiste salir?, estás loco o más bien volviste a obsesionarte con el ejercicio-estaba furiosa-me tienes harta

siempre andas con algo Sakumo vamos quiero salir de esta casa-salió muy enojada con Sakumo detrás –madre

–Kakashi se apeno pero Yuki se había ido-Yuki ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a Kakashi?-Yuki miro a su esposo-si y

no, pero lo hice quiero que abra los ojos aparte esta es una gran oportunidad para que Sakura se lo lleve bien

seducido a la cama-Sakumo la abrazo-por eso te amo.

En la casa Kakashi estaba descansando en el sofá mientras pensaba-(en verdad mama tiene razón no puedo

estar así Sakura no es superficial si me quiere gordito lo estaré, aunque igual me cuidare)-pero estos

pensamientos se fueron al sentir como alguien le acariciaba el pecho-Kakashi-en un susurro seductor-Sakura –se

volteo a verla hipnotizándolo, Sakura tenía un lindo baby doll negro con encaje rojo y el cabello rizado por la

humedad simplemente adorable-amor perdón por dejarte semi desnudo en la mañana-Kakashi la miro estaba

sonrojada como negarle algo-no te preocupes mi cerezo –se besaron y cayeron encima del sofá –pero ahora me

toca recompensarte-mientras lo besaba-¿a qué te refieres?-no entendía bien a lo que se refería su cerezo pero

ella sonrió de una forma muy seductora ,sacándole la polera-de lo que te dije en la mañana y ¿Cómo me veo?- se

dio una vuelta bastante sexy- t…e … v…e…z –de lo nervioso que estaba empezó a tartamudear ella lo miraba y le

sonreía-acaso no me veo bien-hizo un puchero, Kakashi se sentía perdido ella lo estaba subyugando

maravillosamente-Sakura-la miro de arriba abajo seriamente-me vas a matar de un infarto-Sakura solo sonrió y

camino sexymente para después sentarse en el regazo de el –mi lobito no me ha dicho como me veo –el ya no

podía hablar ella lo tenía hipnotizado que solo podía abrazarla-K,a,k,a,s,h,i- solo deletreo su nombre-veo que te

comieron la lengua los ratones-empezó a lamerle el cuello con gran sensualidad touche Kakashi con eso se perdió

en ella sentía cosas indescriptibles que solo se dignaba a suspiras causando que Sakura sonriera y comenzara a

moverse entre su regazo causándole más placer, pobre de Kakashi estaba demasiado agitado por ella que no

podía decir ni una palabra sola miraba y Sakura se movía para ir besándolo en todo el cuello-ummm Kakashi –-le

susurro en el oído- creo que alguien ha despertado-Sakura ya estaba sacándole el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer

,Kakashi trato de encimarse en ella-es que eres magnifica-pero sintieron las voces de los padres de Kakashi-

Kakashi –su madre lo llamaba-¿ahora donde se metió?-suspiro- de seguro debe estar haciendo ejercicio pero me

va a oír le diré todo lo que pienso-se dio media vuelta para buscar al peligris mientras Sakumo solo miraba

cuando escucho ruidos en la sala-esos dos-sonrió al imaginarse o que estarían haciendo así que les dio tiempo

mientras tanto Kakashi quien tenía Sakura sentada en sus piernas por poco cae del empujón que dio Kakashi

pero justo él la agarro para que no cayera al suelo dejándola en el sillón y trato de colocarse el pantalón como

pudo digamos que los nervios de ser atrapado por tus padres con tu novia lo comían vivo –Kakashi que me pongo

–se le quedo mirando para que r reaccionara-Sakura-empezó a buscar por todos lados y no encontraba nada

pero por Kami sama los quisiera ayudar encontró unas frazada-ven recuéstate-ella le hiso caso y el acostándose

al lado de ella tapándose cola frazada haciéndose los dormidos, entro Sakumo-¿Qué tal ?-los saludo pero no

hubo respuesta empezó a observar por todos lado vio los zapatos y la camiseta maga corta de Kakashi regados

en el piso pero entro Yuki-Sakumo no encuentro a…-se quedo callada al verlos dormidos-con razón no me

contestaban-suspiro-ven es mejor que descansen pobrecitos de los dos—Sakumo sonrió-si pobrecitos-burlándose

de la pareja y de su esposa ingenuamente no se di cuenta que paso pero no le dio importancia después le

explicaría, Kakashi abrió un ojo al sentir las voces de sus padres-Sakura ya se han ido –Sakura sonrojada pero

sin abrir los ojos-si-Kakashi tendiéndole la mano-amor vámonos de aquí-Kakashi quería desaparecer de ahí pero

Sakura no intento levantarse en lo mas mínimo-Kakashi como quieres que salga vestida así y si tu padre nos

ve-Kakashi se le quedo mirando-tienes razón –suspiro-ya se la tomo entre sus brazos –hazte la dormida-la tapo

con la frazada y salieron de la habitación; como lo sospecho Sakura mitad del pasillo salió el padre de el-Kakashi

ya has despertado que bueno es que quería decirte que…-se quedo callado al verlo semi desnudo con eso

confirmo sus sospechas conocía a su hijo sabia que lo haría de tal palo a tal astilla el igual lo había hecho en su

juventud con Yuki en la casa de su madre-padre-sonrió nerviosamente-baje la voz Sakura está dormida –Sakura

ni se molesto en abrir los ojos pero para hacerlo un poco más real se movió y con voz somnolienta-Kakashi - se

reacomodo en los brazos de él, Sakumo ya no podía mas comenzó a reír-hay hijo-ahora Kakashi era el

sonrojado-bueno padre me voy a descansa-salió a toda prisa-una vez en la habitación se recostaron para

amarse nadie sabe si durmieron o hicieron travesuras solo ellos lo sabrían.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado mes y medio.<strong>

Sakura estaba arreglándose era de noche e iba a salir con Kakashi ya que les hacía falta estuvieron unas

semanas después de haber llegado a Inglaterra distanciados ya que Kakashi había salido demasiado con su

padre incluso el había tenido que volver a Japón según el porqué su padre se lo pidió así que hoy saldrían como

pareja nuevamente se puso un vestido blanco ajustado en la cintura y con un elegante y sencillo escote cuando

salió de la habitación vio a Kakashi-Sakura te vez hermosa-le sonrió y le ofreció el brazo-gracias mi lobito-

correspondiéndole la sonrisa que a su vez acepto el brazo salieron de la casa y fueron a un restaurante elegante

cosa que Sakura estaba encantada la cena fue bastante romántica pero lo mejor llego-Sakura llevamos tres

meses de relación y sé que es poco tiempo-Sakura se preocupo al verlo tan serio-pero quiero que demos el

siguiente paso-saco una caja azul marino del bolsillo y mostrándole el anillo-¿te quieres casar conmigo y ser la

señora Hatake?-Sakura pensó primeramente que era un sueño pero cuando por fin le entro la noticia lloro de

felicidad asustando un poco a Kakashi para abrazarlo-claro que si acepto-Kakashi la beso para después ponerle

un anillo de oro blanco y esmeraldas incrustadas para besarse nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco meses y medio.<strong>

Hoy era el día más importante en la vida de Kakashi y Sakura dentro de unos minutos serian el señor y la señora

Hatake, Kakashi quien esperaba a Sakura en el altar estaba nervoso y su padre no ayudaba de mucho ya que se

pasaba burlando de el-miren ahí viene la novia-Sakura entraba con su hermoso vestido de novia y con Tsunade

tomada del brazo cuando la dejo en el altar susurro-hazla feliz-Kakashi asintió y dio comienzo la ceremonia

cuando el cura dijo puede besar a la novia ,Kakashi beso a Sakura que todos los presentes gritaron-oye déjala

respirar nadie te la va a quitar-los novios muy sonrojados se separaron-y salieron de la iglesia para ir a la fiesta

una vez allí todos felicitaron a los nuevos recién casados y ahí naruto empieza con el brindis-quiero dar este

brindis a mi amiga o quiero decir a mi hermana sé que cuando niños te saque varias canas verdes pero te quiero

y quiero que seas muy feliz al lado de tu esposo-todos aplaudieron , Sakura lo abrazo ya que antes de empezar

con Kakashi estaba **viviendo una mentira** pero gracias a su peligris dejo de vivirla y ahora le quedaba vivir con su

esposo lo que le quedaba de vida siendo sumamente feliz.

Fin.

* * *

><p>P.D. dejen rewiews y no me destruyan<p> 


End file.
